Bloody Battle Mercenary Company
One of the three big mercenary company in Qingshan Town. History The Bloody Battle Mercenary Company had always been the largest and most renowned mercenary company within a fifty kilometer radius of the Qingshan Town. Being able to maintain this kind of position while being near the Magical Beast Mountain Range was enough to indicate their great strength. However, this kind of situation had undergone a drastic change ever since that so-called Snake Nest Mercenary Company had entered Qingshan Town a year ago. The Snake Nest Mercenary Company was also quite a strong Mercenary Company on the edge of the Magical Beast Mountain Range. It could be considered to be equivalent to the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company. In normal circumstances, neither party should be able to do anything to the other. However, the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company was disadvantaged lacking a strong background to support them. The Company Leader of the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company was a seven star expert Dou Ling while the Company Leader of the Snake Nest Mercenary Company was an expert eight star Dou Ling. The two of them were around the same strength and it was difficult to determine the superior person should they fight. However, during the many exchanges between the two mercenary companies during this one year, the Snake Nest Mercenary Company had gained the upper hand in most of them. The reason for this was because the Snake Nest Mercenary Company was able to borrow quite a number of experts from the He clan to aid in their fights. The last time that Xiao Yan met Ka Gang and Ling Er was coincidentally the moment when the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company was facing a life and death situation. That time around, the Company Leader from the Snake Nest Mercenary Company had invited a total of two experts from the He clan whose strength were around that of a six star Dou Ling. Hence, he had overwhelmed the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company in terms of the expert level. Seeing their leader being defeated, the Blood Battle Mercenary Company’s moral was naturally low. The had difficulty stopping the Snake Nest Mercenary Company’s attack. If Xiao Yan had not appeared midway through the attack, it was likely that the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company would have completely disappeared from Qingshan Town. Xiao Yan did not personally go and lend a hand after rescuing Ka Gang and Ling Er. After all, from the way he saw it, he did not have much of a friendship with the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company. He had intervened to rescue them only because he had met Ka Gang once back then. Hence, he had given Ka Gang five ‘Fire Lotus Bottles’ that he had made himself. From how he saw it, these five ‘Fire Lotus Bottles’ were sufficient to deal with some Dou Ling class mercenaries. Of course, things did occur according to his expectations. After obtaining the five ‘Fire Lotus Bottles’ that Xiao Yan had given him, Ka Gang rescued the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company from being destroyed. The three ‘Fire Lotus Bottles’ that he threw caused the Snake Nest Mercenary Company’s leader and the two experts from the He clan to suffer two deaths and one injury. This tactic instantly turned the situation around. The Snake Nest Mercenary Company suffered a terrible defeat. As a result of surviving through a great disaster, the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company’s reputation had soared. Within a short one month, they had expelled all of the people from the Snake Nest Mercenary Company out of Qingshan Town. However, they also knew that this matter would definitely disturb the He clan. It might even be transmitted to the ear of the clan head of the He clan. After all, two of the clan’s expert Dou Lings and his son-in-law ended up with such a miserable fate. This kind of loss was something that could not be easily ignored from the He clan’s point of view. Although they ultimately knew this, the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company was unwilling to give up their many years of hard work. Hence, the difference in opinions within the company was quite large. However, just as they were about to come to a decision, their faces turned pale upon the realization that the experts from the He clan had already arrived at Qingshan Town. Moreover, the thing that caused them the greatest despair was that the clan head of the He clan, whose strength was at the Dou Wang class, was also among the members of the He clan who had arrived. Under the frightening strength of this expert Dou Wang, all the defenses of the Bloody Battle Mercenary Company were easily destroyed one after another. The entire mercenary company was filled with despair and helplessness under the dark, cold face of the clan head from the He clan. At this moment, Ka Gang, who held the thought of taking chances, secretly broke the jade plate that Xiao Yan had given him back then. Despite not being certain about whether Xiao Yan was a match for this clan head from the He clan, the former was already the only hope of the entire Bloody Battle Mercenary Company at such a moment. Hence, Ka Gang still broke that jade plate in his hand even though he lacked confidence. Xiao Yan immediately sensed it and when after his arrival, conflict between them and He Clan was quicly solved as they recognized Xiao Yan's identity as the chief of the Yan Alliance. Members * Ling Er * Qing Xin * Ka Gang * Mo Shi * Mu Lan Category:Organisations